


Clean

by entanglednow



Category: Inception
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first shirt Arthur picks up off the floor is not his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

The first shirt Arthur picks up off the floor is not his. He can tell by how loosely it fits, and by the way the cuffs hang just over his wrists in a way that threatens to be maddening. It's the wrong size, the wrong material, it's just _wrong._

But he can't quite bring himself to take it off. It's not a matter of efficiency, and it's not because he can't be bothered to hunt out his own. His eyes have adjusted to the light enough that he can make out the pale flash of the shirt he'd been wearing, flung haphazardly over a chair.

He's already halfway to the kitchen and he requires coffee more than he requires a shirt that fits.

The kitchen is cold but the coffee, when it finally comes out dark and rich, is hot.

When he carries it through the apartment Eames is still a model of untidiness across his bed. Claiming space and tangles of sheet like it's his mission to invade as much of Arthur's life as possible. With not a care in the world for how Arthur might feel about this.

A snort tells Arthur that Eames isn't as asleep as he'd thought, and is more than amused by Arthur scowling at him at what he would consider an ungodly hour. An hour when only monks and fishermen should be awake.

Eventually Arthur's staring manages to get Eames to roll over and acknowledge him. Eames gives him a curious look, before he seems to register that Arthur has appropriated his shirt.

"That's an interesting look for you."

As opinions go Arthur has been a victim of worse. He drifts closer, almost close enough to touch.

Eames' eyebrows draw down in a way that's more than familiar.

"It makes you look adorable. I feel more than a little dirty for wanting to take it off you." Eames reaches out, lazily, fingers brushing the material and then very slowly lifting it. He's curious, no doubt, to see if Arthur retrieved his underwear on his trek to the kitchen.

Arthur's unwilling to let Eames discover that the answer to that question is 'no.' Because that way madness lies. Or at least a lack of productivity. He wraps his fingers round Eames' wrist and removes his hand. Which gets him a wince and a laugh.

"I'm going to shower," Arthur tells him.

Eames shifts slowly in a way that may or may not be suspicious, Arthur hasn't decided yet.

"I could take it off you in the shower if you like. I'm very flexible."

Arthur glares at that. "We don't have time."

Eames gives him a pitying look which he can't help but bristle at. "There's always time."

Arthur's tempted to dispute that, but conversations with Eames are difficult, and often...distracting. He continues to glare instead.

"So, that's a no then?"

Arthur rolls his eyes and turns around, ready to carry his coffee and his stolen shirt away.

"Arthur." It's soft and low, like he's forgotten something.

Arthur sighs through his nose and turns back, knee shifting in the sheets. He sets his coffee down on the night table and leans over, uses one of the folds of sheet to pin Eames still and then carefully and quickly kisses the laughing curve of his mouth.

"If you're still in my sheets when I get out of the shower I will strangle you with them."


End file.
